


Verona Sunsets

by HJC_LGBT



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphans, Pet Names, Rain, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HJC_LGBT/pseuds/HJC_LGBT
Summary: Ben Montague has his first night in Verona after moving there from Venice because of the death of his parents. He meets Mercy Escalus, who takes him on a tour of the city. The two of them quickly fall for one another.





	Verona Sunsets

"Well, its your first night, so as a respected member of the prestigious Escalus family. I believe it is my duty to give you one of my relatively famous sunset rooftop tours!" Mercy said, joyfully. Ben nodded lightly, muttering a quiet affirmation.  
"Wait, its raining, Mercy." He said, meekly.  
"And that, my dear, is why man invented umbrellas. Come on!" Mercy said. They both got out onto Ben's balcony. They huddled together under the umbrella, Mercy guided them around from rooftop to rooftop. Finally getting to the balcony of a large house.  
"This is mine y'know, when I turn 18 I get this house." Mercy said. Ben looked at him in awe.  
"Really!? That's awesome! It looks so pretty as well." He said, excitedly.  
"The house isn't the best bit, look over there." Mercy said, pointing at the sunset. The sky was gorgeous and purple with brushstrokes of orange. The sun was setting fast and leaving the whole sky in a hazy burned out orange. Ben's face lit up and he smiled wide at the view.  
"That's gorgeous!" Ben whispered, clinging close to Mercy as the rain poured around them.  
"So are you, especially now you're so happy." Mercy said. Ben gasped quietly, before his lips were curled upwards in a shocked and happy smile.  
"You really think so?" He asked, rushed amd breathlessly. Mercy nodded.  
They both leaned in, wordlessly. Soon enough their lips were touching softly and then breaking apart rhythmically. Their kisses were sweet and innocent. There was not an ounce of any kind of more inappropriate intentions in their kisses whatsoever. They kissed one or two more times before breaking apart. Ben was smiling wide and Mercy looked pleasantly surprised.  
"Thanks for that, Mercy. I think you've just affirmed every thing for me. I mean I've known since I was about six years old but I've never actually kissed a boy before. Well I've never kissed anyone really but still." Ben said.  
"Nice to know I can help in a few ways. I've always known I've just never really had the opportunity to be with another boy. That was so nice." Mercy said, hushed and happy. "Come on, I'll take you back. I'm afraid of doing anything to screw up what just happened." 

They quickly got back to the Montague villa, Mercy helping Ben back up the wall and into his room from his balcony window.  
"I'm going out with Rome and our other friends tommorow, come with us." Mercy said.  
"Rome probably won't want me there." Ben replied, heavily dejected.  
"I want you there, Ben. Please." Mercy said, voice soft and sweet.  
"Alright. I'll be there." Ben replied, quietly. Mercy smiled widely.  
"Well then, I'll see you tommorow, Sweets." He said. Ben took a moment.  
"Mercy?" He called.  
"Yeah, what's up, doll?" Mercy asked, turning back around. Ben surged forwards, kissing him. Mercy gasped a little before returning the kisses.  
"Goodnight, Ben." Mercy whispered, breathless and awestruck.  
"Goodnight, Mercy."


End file.
